Girl Talk
by Darlingdanielle
Summary: What would happen if during the girl's monthly sleepover Cana bring alcoholic drinks instead of normal stuff without the other girls knowing. Also the guys just happen to get curious and are secretly spying. Well of course the female member start talking about the male members...well member. Now with Bonus Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Natsu! We've been here for an hour and all they have talked about is chick flicks and boy bands." Gray whispered to the pink haired man next to him. The pair was crouched outside of the living room window of the Strauss home. Tonight was the monthly sleepover that the girls of Fairy Tail held.

"Gray don't be such an ice princess. It isn't like we're spying on them or anything." Which was precisely what they were doing. "It's kind of like we are joining them." Uhhhhhhhh….

"Now I know you have ash for brains!" Gray whisper-shouted with a scowled at his best friend. It wasn't exactly something that Gray felt comfortable with. He had never been the type to sneak around and spy on the girls, especially considering he knew how it felt to be on the opposite end of being secretly watched, but somehow his idiot best friend had dragged him into it.

Ever since two months ago when the girls started this whole sleepover thing, the male members of the guild had become curious about what they would talk about. Of course every time Natsu had tried to spy on their little get together and Erza always caught them. Little did everyone know, this particular sleepover Cana had been in-charge of bringing drinks and had brought Seagram's Escapes Fruit Punch instead of regular fruit punch. Let's just say that the girls had gone through a couple barrels worth and were starting to feel a little tipsy. Cana had formulated this plan yesterday, since she found out that Wendy wouldn't be coming, due to a cold, and was stuck in bed (even she wasn't comfortable having a 13 year old drinking underage).

"What was that stripper?! Do you want me to beat-" Natsu was cut off by a heavy iron club contactingwith his crown.

"Shut your mouth Salamander. Do you want to get caught?" Gajeel whispered to the two. Both boys turned to their right to look at the iron dragon slayer with a raised brow.

"Looks like someone wants to spy on a certain script mage." Gray said with a snicker. Gajeel glanced in the living room and his eyes rested on a certain blue haired bookworm. She had on an orange tank top and short-shorts pajama set that flattered her petite frame.

"Shut up! I just have been hearing Shrimp go on about this thing for the past week and it kind of got me curious, ok?! It isn't like I follow her around or anything, unlike someone else." Gajeel whisper-shouted with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"What did you say?!" Natsu whisper-shouted and was about to say more until he heard a slurred voice from inside.

"Ok Lucy spilllll who is _bigger_ Natsu or Gray?" Said a brunette after looking up from her game of solitaire. All three men outside froze and slowly turned their heads back to the window. They all had their mouth hanging wide open, probably almost literally catching flies, and their eyes were wide.

"What the hell kind of question is that Cana?! How the hell would I know?!" Lucy screamed with embarrassment, her face heating up. The brunette only smirked at her with a knowing glint in her eyes. Cana wasn't wearing anything very different from her normal attire, except instead of capris, she was wearing male boxer shorts rolled up.

"Well they are your partners with them after all. Come on Lucy! We all want to know." Lisanna teased. Her sister giving a devilish grin towards the fidgeting blonde mage.

"Look I honestly don't know. Besides it isn't like everyone doesn't already know about Gray's. The whole guild has seen his dick enough to memorize it." Lucy gave with a sigh, while sweat-dropping. All the girls around her burst out in laughter, while the said ice mage's face paled. Natsu and Gajeel had to fight to hold back their laughter. If it wasn't for the fear of being caught by Erza, they would have been roaring with laughter.

"Isn't that the truth? Even Wendy has seen it, that damn stripper." Cana said between laughs.

"Juvia loves when Gray-sama strips." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes, before fainting from the thought of Gray's previous indiscretions.

"Actually Natsu is bigger." The scarlet haired mage to the left of Lucy stated matter-of-factly. She was eating strawberry cake in her purple, Heart Crux pajamas. All the girls went silent and stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "We all used to take baths together when we were younger, so I've seen them both naked plenty of times."

"The only reason she can say that so nonchalantly is because she really wants to see someone else's so bad that she doesn't even bat an eyelash at anyone else's." Lucy said with a giggle and a smirk to her red haired friend.

"L-Lucy! W-what are you i-i-insinuating?!" Erza's face matched her hair and she started to see stars from the rising heat emanating from her face. Soon she was so overcome with embarrassment that she passed out.

"Oh Lucy you must have hit it right on the money. She just fainted from thinking about seeing Jellal's penis." Mira said with a giggle. "But I will say that she is probably correct. Dragon slayers end up being more well-endowed than the average person." Mira's face pinked slightly when she realized what she had just said.

"Ohhhhh really? And how would you know that Mira?" Cana said intently while raising an eyebrow to join her growing smirk.

"Well let's just say that I happened to hook up with certain dragon slayer once awhile back, when I was a little more….wild. Although that's all over with now." Mirajane said nervously, head down as not to meet anyone's eyes.

"Wow I never even knew about that. Although I did have my suspicions that you liked Laxus back three years ago." Lisanna said thoughtfully and then giving a small smile.

"Yea but we aren't really like that now. Just friends. I've had someone else on my mind" Mira said dreamily. Every raised a brow except Lisanna, who had a knowing smile.

"Mira-nii has been having Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen over for dinner a lot ever since Evergreen and Elfman started their little infatuation. She has taken a liking to a certain green haired boy." Lisanna teased.

"Juvia wants to know how Mira knows all dragon slayers are bigger." Juvia tilted her head questioningly.

"It has to do with the magic that they possess. When they become dragon slayers, they almost become part dragon. There is an element to them that makes them slightly animalistic. For dragon slayers like Laxus the effect might be significantly reduced since he is a second generation, but he still is affected by it nonetheless." Levy said quietly and with her face flaming red. All the girls listened to Levy without uttering a peep, eyes growing wider and draw dropping lower the more she explained. This innocent bookworm managed to know THIS much information about how dragon slayer might affect a male's size and none of the people in the room (or outside for that matter) expected the girl to be bold enough to explain it.

Gajeel looked dumbfounded. Utterly and completely floored. He had NEVER thought Levy knew this much about his magic and to make matters worse, she was right.

"Dude is that true?" Gray said while looking at the two dragon slayers to his right. The two men didn't say a word and just nodded. They all remained silent and turned their attention back to the woman inside.

"Oh Levy I didn't know you were such a dirty girl." Cana cooed teasingly. Levy looked at her eyes wide.

"I have always wondered if he has metal anywhere _else_. If you know what I mean." Lisanna said.

"He does. Juvia overheard that he has a Jacob's ladder while we were in Phantom Lord." Juvia said shyly. The girls faces all went bright red as they looked at each other.

Gray looked at Gajeel slowly eyes wide with disbelief. Natsu on the other hand looked utterly confused.

"A what? Jafobs ladder?" Natsu said while turning his head to the side. Gajeel sat perfectly still, not even moving a millimeter. His jaw was hanging wide open.

"Well, well. Levy sure is a lucky one. Well-endowed and some exotic decorations. Although that does make a lot of sense. He is oddly symmetrical with his piercing choices. I might have to try and snatch him up." Cana said sexily.

"NO!" Levy screamed, startling everyone. Gajeel just stared at Levy, his face now a light pink.

"Oh Levy I'm just kidding. I already know you like him. I wouldn't dream of it." Cana said while giving her a light pat on the back.

"Yoo hoo Gajeel you feelin' ok?" Natsu said while waving his hand in said man's face. Gajeel simply nodded, his cocky smile growing on his lips. 'So the Shrimp is interested in me huh.' He thought.

"Looks like you finished all the dragon slayer books that I lent you Levy." Lucy said while trying to change the subject for the poor girl. Levy just nodded not saying another word, keeping her head down and playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Then that means Lucy has read them too! Damn was I the only one that didn't know about this?! I need to go find myself a dragon slayer. Mira you mind if I take a swing at a certain thunder dragon slayer?" Cana said while taking a huge swig of her beer, before finishing it and crushing the can. Mira replied with her head shaking side to side and a smile.

"Yea you can say that again. Well there are those twin dragons from Sabertooth and boy are they gorgeous." Lisanna said dreamily. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you just go for Natsu, Lisanna?" Lucy asked in all seriousness. Secretly she had never been sure if Lisanna had a thing for Natsu. They seemed to have any normal male-female relationship just that they had been really close friends as kids. Sure she had a thing for Natsu, but she wasn't his and he had a right to choose whomever he wished. So she has just sat idly by and let things stay as they were since neither he nor Lisanna have tried to make a move on each other (or anyone for that matter). She was happy with her friendship with Natsu and she also liked Lisanna so she felt no need to push anything. She preferred to let things naturally take their course.

"God no! Sure I had a thing for Natsu few years back, but that was just a crush. After I came back and saw how he was with you, I was really happy for him. We have both changed a lot and I couldn't see him as anything more than a brother now. I myself have already had my eyes on someone else for a while, besides it looks like he has already marked him territory." Lisanna said with a giggle and a smirk, while pointing to Lucy's pajamas. Lucy looked down at herself and her face went red.

"Yea Lu-chan, cute PJs." Levy said teasingly.

"Look these are my favorite pajamas because the material is so soft! It has nothing to do with the fact that Natsu gave them to me for my birthday!" Lucy said while covering her now scarlet face. Lucy's pajamas were a simple tight, white tank top with single red chibi dragon on the front and short pajamas shorts with red chibi dragons all over.

Erza had finally recovered from fainting from embarrassment and sat up looking around the group. She had heard the last couple bits of the current conversation and turned her direction to Lucy.

"Well that's interesting to hear Lucy, considering you wear those pajamas anytime Natsu doesn't stay the night with you." Now Lucy's face was on fire and she was muttering things that were completely incomprehensible. All the girls were just giving her smirks and evil grins.

Natsu had the widest grin on his face that didn't go unnoticed by the males on either side of him. His eyes were twinkling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oi flame head! Get that goofy grin off your face, it's almost creepy." Gray knew full well of Natsu's feelings for the blonde mage inside. Honestly she was practically the only one who didn't know. I mean seriously what kind of person breaks into your house to sleep with you, follows you like a lost puppy, and throws a temper tantrum when a guy even gives you the slightest attention and doesn't like you? No one, that's who. Gray actually liked the thought of Lucy and Natsu together. He would never admit it, but he liked to see his best friend so happy with someone.

"Yea it's almost like you're…..glowing?" Gajeel added noticing the white aura around the fire dragon slayer.

"Juvia is glad that Lucy doesn't have eyes for Gray!" Juvia announced triumphantly. "Also Juvia thinks Lucy and Natsu would make a cute couple." She added with a glowing smile.

Gray gulped loudly while staring at Juvia. This didn't go unnoticed by the two dragon slayers due to their excellent hearing.

"What's with you?" Gajeel asked bluntly.

"Nothing." Gray said quietly while turning away from the two. 'She just has to look like THAT in those damn pajamas.' Gray thought. Juvia honestly did look gorgeous. Her hair was down in natural waves like usual, except without her hat. Her pajamas were a pale blue, which complimented her dark blue hair nicely, and made of delicate material. It was similar to the other girls in that it was part of a set of a tank top and short shorts and had small frills along the bottom of the shorts and the neckline of the tank top. Gray barely ever saw her with this little clothing on and whenever he did, it made his stomach flip.

"Oh him?" Natsu said sounding bored, while directing him thumb toward the ice mage to him left. "He secretly has a crush on Juvia and doesn't want to admit it." Gray snapped him head back to Natsu.

"Why the hell are you going around spreading shit like that for?!" Gray whisper-shouted, even though the girls probably wouldn't even hear it at this point anyways.

"Wait a minute… So if dragon slayers are well-endowed, then does that mean Wendy is gonna be well–endowed in the chest area?" Mira asked. All the girls turned their heads to the side to think.

"Well she sure was in Edolas." Lisanna added. The girls all nodded.

"Romeo is going to be one lucky guy." Mira said dreamily. All the girls gave her questioning looks.

"Romeo? What makes you think they will be together? They hardly talk." Erza said seriously.

"Well they are the same age now after we came back from Tenrou. Also I just have a feeling." Mira said. What she meant by 'a feeling' was that she is going to play matchmaker.

"Oh Mira leave them be. They are too young." Erza said in a motherly tone and her face red.

"Erza are you ok? Your face is all red and you seem a little out of it." Lucy said in a concerned tone.

"Maybe she had too much sugar. She did drink a lot of the fruit punch." Levy said questioningly.

"Ah shit!" Cana cursed, without realizing. Everyone turned to Cana and gave her a questioning glare.

"Cana what did you put in the punch?!" Lucy and Mira said simultaneously. Both had dark auras around them. Cana raised her hands quickly.

"I didn't actually put anything in it, you see it came with alcohol already in it." Cana said as she began to get up and head toward the front door, but was blocked by Mira. She quickly turned on her heel and ran for the window.

"Shit, shit, shit! Cana is coming this way, run for it." Gajeel said and quickly turned to run towards the woods. He didn't make it though, because after Cana opened up the window, she was blown out of it from the force of Erza requipping into her purgatory armor. Her body flew out of the window and into Gajeel and the two sat there knocked out. The girls one by one came out of the house to witness what had just occurred. They immediately noticed tht there was an unconscious Gajeel and Cana of the ground, a couple yards from the house and two terrified boys crouching under the window, backs leaning against the house.

"NATSU?!" Lucy yelled when she laid eyes on him. Thoughts went through her mind. How long had they been here? Did they hear everything?

"Oh hey Luce…..hahaha. Fancy seeing you here." He said as he nervously stood up and scratched the back of his head. Lucy stomped over to him and was about to smack him upside the head, until he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He snaked the other hand around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Everyone was silent and their mouths were hanging open at what had just occurred. Natsu and Lucy kissed for a good 30 seconds before breaking apart. Natsu had a big goofy grin on his face with lightly flushed cheeks, while Lucy looked a mixture shock and excitement. He looked down for a second before meeting her eyes again.

"Nice PJs." He said with his toothy grin.

End

**This is my first on-shot so I hope you like it ****. I honestly really enjoyed writing this so I may try to do another one-shot in the near future or a sequel to this one. Let me know what you think because I would LOVE to hear. If you don't know Seagram's Escapes is an alcoholic beverage with a low alcohol content. It seriously tastes just like actual fruit punch and is delicious. I figured that if the characters were a little 'loose' they might be more likely to talk about these types of things. Hehe. Oh and if you don't know what a Jacob's ladder is, it's an 'exotic' piercing that is on a man's little friend, so don't go googling it if you have virgin eyes. Don't say I didn't warn you :P**


	2. Bonus Chap!

**Ok so here it is! I just want to thank everyone who left a lovely review and all of those who favorite or followed this story. You all really made me want to write another chapter so I hope you enjoy it! **

Lucy was walking down Strawberry Street with Plue, surprisingly not walking along the edge of the canal. It was sunset and she was carrying bags in each of her hands. Two months had passed since the last sleepover and finally the girls had managed to plan another one. With all the new couples it had been hard to find a time to get all the girls together, not to mention the fact that Lucy in particular had been having an exceptionally hard time convincing a certain dragon slayer. Every time she tried to bring up girls night, Natsu would just pout and give Lucy the puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist. However this time he had happily agreed to not tag along, only after Lucy said her could sleep in her bed for the next week.

"That Natsu is so difficult Plue. It's like he can't be without me, even for a minute. Not that I really mind, but I can't bring him to girls night. He just doesn't get that. Oh well at least he didn't give me a hard time this time." Lucy said to the small dog spirit.

"Puuu Pu!" The small spirit cried enthusiastically while he shook. This time girl's night was held at Lucy's apartment. Lucy was just heading back from picking up snacks and such for all the girls. The girls had already devised a plan to make sure that the same thing didn't happen as last time, but little did they know….

…**A Couple Hours Prior…**

"Darn that Lucy! Now what are we supposed to do all night?" Natsu said to himself more than his blue companion. Happy and Natsu were at their house and Natsu was laying in his hammock sulking. Happy suddenly flew over to him and hovered above his head.

"Natsu why don't you go to the boy's night thing? Aren't all the guys having a boy's night since their girlfriends are all out together?" That only seemed to make Natsu sulk more.

"I don't want to hang out with all them. Especially not that damn stripper and metal head. Nothing is fun without Lucy there." Natsu then pulled his pillow out from under his head and placed it over his face frustrated.

"Then why don't you just spy on them again?" Natsu pokes the top of his face over the pillow to look at Happy.

"I've already thought about that, but they are at Lucy's house this time. It's on the second floor so there isn't an easy way to sit outside her house without her noticing. Not to mention it's a lot smaller, so they would probably see me from the window. Actually Lucy will expect it." Natsu finished with a sigh and he started to emit a gloomy aura.

"Well I heard that Freed is going to be at this boy's night thing. Maybe could think of something." Natsu froze for a second and bolted out of bed.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner!? Let's go Happy!" He said while already running out the door. The cat quickly followed behind chuckling devilishly.

"Aye sir" Was all the cat said as they headed off toward Gray's house. Once they arrived, Natsu didn't even bother knocking on the door and rushed in. All the boys turned to look at the new arrival, not surprised in the least.

"Oi flame head, what took you so long?!" Gray said sounding irritated. Natsu marched right up to him and was about to retort, until Happy spoke from behind him.

"Sorry Gray. It took so long because he kept sulking about Lushiiiii." Natsu snapped his head back to his blue best friend, eyes wide. It was obvious that Natsu hadn't expected that his best friend would trick him into coming to Gray's. Suddenly Laxus stood up.

"Ok now that Natsu is here let's start with the plan." Natsu turned his head to the side.

"What plan?" All the guys shook their head.

"If you had been here when this started you would know Salamander. We are going to sneak into the girl's get together. And you are going to help us. We all want to know what our girlfriends are doing." Gajeel said with a smirk. Natsu perked up with that comment and pumps his fists into the air.

"Alright! What do I have to do?" Natsu says to the group and then Freed steps up.

"You need to get us into Lucy's house and find a place for us to hide." Natsu's face turned gloomy once again after hearing Freed's words.

"Um you know her apartment isn't that big right? There is no way I can find a hiding spot for all of us without them noticing." Freed's mouth turned into a small, confident grin.

"I already have that part covered. Just lead us the way to Lucy's and I'll do the rest." With that all the men parted Gray's house and headed down the street to Lucy's. Once there, Natsu jumped up to the window and easily unlocked it. He went inside and made a motion for the others to head around to the door. Luckily Lucy had already left to go shopping. Soon all the men shuffled in and somehow fit their large bodies into the small apartment. Natsu closed the window and locked it and then turned to head towards the door. As Natsu went to close the door a hooded figure stepped in.

"Jellal?! Is that you?" the man covered Natsu's mouth before slipping off his hood.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to wait until it was a bit darker and easy to move without being spotted. Now why have you called me here?" The man stood looked concerned and wondering if something bad had happened, since they had called for him on such short notice. Natsu closed the door behind him.

"Oh come on Jellal. We all know you have secretly been seeing Erza the past couple weeks. Ever since the dark guilds have been quiet. Although you seem to have kept yourself busy." Gray said to the blue haired man with a smirk. Jellal's face reddened and opened his mouth to speak but was at a loss for words. "I'm her comrade. Do you really think we wouldn't notice?" Jellal relaxed a bit at that, but Natsu had a dumbfounded expression on his face and turned to Jellal.

"You've been seeing Erza?! I had no idea!" The pinkette said surprised.

"That's because you have been too busy with bunny girl." Gajeel said straight-faced.

"Ok enough! We have to hurry before we are caught by the girls. I'm going to use a rune to decrease all of our sizes to about the size of my hand. Natsu is there anywhere out-of-sight that we could hide if we are all about that size?" Natsu looked around and his eyes rested on the dresser like storage cabinet that Lucy kept right near the door. It had line of drawers along the top and underneath was a white curtain with area for storage space behind.

"This should be big enough for all of us." Freed nodded and began to write runes with his finger. Within no time all of the men were small and only a couple inches tall. Happy was exceptionally small since he shrunk just as much as the others and wasn't larger than a finger.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do this Freed!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Natsu! Come behind the curtains before Lucy comes back!" Laxus yelled at the eccentric teen. The boys all shuffled behind the curtain.

"I'm going to put up a rune barrier to block the sound so the girls can't hear us if we make too much noise. Oh Gajeel did you give Levy the drinks?" Freed continued writing the rune barrier to block the sound. Gajeel scratched his head.

"Yea I gave it to her. Isn't spiking their drinks with truth serum kind of pushing it though?" Gajeel said sounding slightly unsure.

"Don't you want to know that they are telling the truth? I mean I trust them, but Cana I definitely don't." Laxus said pointedly and all the boys shrugged. Cana and he had hooked up shortly after the sleepover a couple months ago. For the past two months they had become hook up buddies but weren't necessarily dating. The both of them weren't exactly good with the whole relationship thing, but jumping into the sheets was something that they both knew very well. He recently had been starting to have serious feelings for the brunette and had been considering taking their relationship to the next level, but didn't know how to approach the subject. Also the threat of rejection was a thought he didn't particularly care for and wanted to avoid at all costs. The sound of the door opening made all the boys freeze.

Lucy walked in with Plue and locked the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and started taking out the groceries she had bought, which contained various snacks and a strawberry cake upon Erza's request. The boys were able to see what was happening through the small cracks in-between the panels of the curtain. After she had finished in the kitchen she headed for the closet to change into more comfortable clothes. Natsu stiffened realizing what she was about to do and began to panic. He had only managed to cover Gray's eyes before Lucy removed her shirt, revealing her pick lace bra.

"Oi flame head! Why are you covering my eyes?" Gray yelled at his friend, not realizing what Lucy was doing. Next to them, Freed got a nosebleed. Gajeel turned away uninterested. Jellal turned away also but with an embarrassed, flushed face.

"Nice rack." Laxus stated matter-of-factly, expression unchanging. Natsu boiled with rage.

"All of you stop making eyes at my woman!" Natsu screamed as the temperature of the tight space began to increase. In his rage Natsu hadn't noticed that he had removed his hand from Gray's face to start charging toward Laxus, who was next to Freed. Gray finally realized what was going on and when he turned to look at Lucy she began to take off her skirt. Her see-through lace pink panties matched her bra. Gray then got a nosebleed and went to cover his nose with his hand to attempt to stop the profuse bleeding. It only got worse when Natsu's fist collided with his face.

"Oi Salamander! Don't burst into flames or you're going to catch the curtain on fire!" Gajeel yelled, trying to calm the raging dragon slayer.

"Jeez did I turn up the thermostat? It's boiling in here." Lucy said while putting on her galaxy tank top and short shorts pajama set. With Lucy finally dressed, Natsu began to calm down, but he was far from relaxed. He was able to bring down his temperature, but was glaring darkly at the men surrounding him. It wasn't long before a knock came at the door.

"Lu-chan! I brought the drinks!" Levy said from the other side of the door enthusiastically.

"Geez that shrimp would be the first one here." Gajeel muttered, but sounding more interested since his bookworm had arrived. Lucy went to open the door and Lucy helped her carry her things in. The poor small girl looked bombarded with her overnight bag, large sleeping bag, and the box containing the drinks.

"I'm glad we assigned drinks to you this time, Lev. We know that you wouldn't do anything to them unlike Cana. I don't even know why we entrusted her with drinks last time. No wonder we ended up tipsy." Levy giggled at Lucy's comment, while all the men sweat-dropped from behind the curtain a few feet away.

"Actually Gajeel got them for me. I was so wrapped up in my book today that he went and got them for me so I wouldn't have to stop reading it. I was at the climax and was able to finish it right before I had to leave to come here." Levy said with a beaming smile.

"Aww that big guy is a teddy bear deep down. Who would have thought? He has been treating you like a princess since you guys started dating. I wish my idiot boyfriend did things like that to help me out. Instead he eats my food, sneaks into my bed uninvited, and breaks into my house. Any time he does try to help it ends up with his getting frustrated and burning something." Lucy finally finished her small rant and Levy patted her back reassuringly. The boys howled with laughter.

"Geez ask for brains, you just can't do anything right can you?" Gray said in-between laughs. Natsu only sulked. It's true that he wasn't very helpful with things that didn't involve destruction, but he didn't think his girlfriend thought that of him. Sure she got mad, but he tried doing things for her. Suddenly Erza strolled in, Mira following behind her.

"Erza! You didn't even knock." Erza gave her a look that read 'oh right.' Mira simply shook her head and closed the door after entering. They entered the kitchen and soon the girls came out, food and drinks in hand. Lucy had just finished setting plates and silver ware down at the small table in the middle of the room before a knock came from the door. Lucy went to open it and let Juvia in.

"Hello everyone." Juvia said while entering the apartment. Everyone replied with a hello.

"Mira, is Lisanna not coming today?" Mira shook her head no.

"Unfortunately she got held up on a mission that she went on with Bixlow, Evergreen, and Elfman. Apparently they got snowed in and they aren't running the train." She explained. She chuckled and added, "But I think that they wanted to do a double couple getaway." All the girls sweat-dropped. Leave it to Mira to come up with that scenario.

"And where is Cana?" Erza said sternly. All the girls looked at each other knowingly. The girl was always late for everything so this wasn't surprising. One by one, with the exception of Lucy, the girls went to change into their pajamas in the bathroom. Finally the drunk brunette arrived, also coming in without knocking.

"Finally Cana! What took you so long?" Mira said to the brunette disapprovingly. She simply just shrugged and sat on the floor, joining the other girls. The girls began to eat and drink while talking about anything from the new Sorcerer Weekly spread to jobs they had recently taken. One strawberry cake and a case of Fairy cola later, Levy asked a question that had been bugging her since she arrived.

"So what do you think the guys are doing right now?" The bluenette asked the rest of the group.

"My guess is they destroyed Gray's apartment after fighting over something stupid. Probably about who the strongest is." Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of the guys, Lucy how did you get yours to leave you alone for the night? He follows you around like a lost puppy." Cana said quizzically.

"I told him that he could sleep in my bed for a week." Lucy seemed surprised at her own words. She had meant to make up something like making him dinner, but her mouth spoke for her. Afterward, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Natsu smirked.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy wanted that anyway. After all Juvia always tries to sleep with Gray-sama, but Gray-sama tells Juvia that he isn't ready for that yet." Juvia looked surprised also from the words she spoke.

"Hahahaha little Gray wants to 'take it slow' huh? Never would have pegged you for that kind of guy." Natsu said mockingly.

"Shit I told her to keep that a secret!" Gray said annoyed.

"Well we did give the girls truth serum. It's not like it's her fault Gray." Jellal said reassuringly.

"I know that!" Gray said still sounding annoyed, but less than before. He had honestly forgotten about the truth serum.

"Awww that is so sweet. I didn't think Gray would be that kind of guy." Mira squeeled excitedly.

"But wouldn't it get cold in bed with him? He is an ice mage." Cana asked questioningly.

"Not really, but it does seem to get a little chilly when Gray-sama gets too excited." Juvia finished with a giggle.

"Then do you think it will be like an ice box when you guys actually have sex?" Levy asked shyly. All the girls gave her an interested look, then turned to Juvia.

"Hmph. Kid can't even control his magic when he's with his woman." Laxus mocked. Before Gray could retort though, Cana spoke.

"Well Laxus is the same way. He will shock me sometimes when things get really heated. A lot of people reach a magic peak with intense emotion." Cana said while playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Haha looks like I'm not the only one huh Laxus? Besides Juvia does it too so I'm not the only one. If she is ok with it then that's really all that matters." Gray mocked back. Laxus' face wore a scowl.

"She can't control her magic either? What do you mean by that?" Laxus asked curiously.

"Well she is a water woman…." Gray muttered turning slightly red. All the boys looked at him blankly for a second until the thought hit them. They all remained silent, jaws slightly agape.

"I know what you mean." Lucy said while shaking her head. The girls just looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "The other day he put a burn hole in my pink comforter." She said while lifting up the edge of the fluffy pink comforter to reveal a palm sized burn hole.

"Jeez being with a fire mage must be tough. I'm glad Gajeel doesn't use any kind of magic like that." Levy added relieved. She hadn't experienced any surprises, with the exception of his 'accessories.' Luckily she already knew about that before they got together.

**Flashback**

After girls night they hadn't talked for nearly 3 days. Luckily on the night of Gajeel had been passed out and since Levy wasn't capable of carrying him home, Gray had been the one. Now whenever they say each other, their eyes would lock and their faces would turn red before they both would turn away in embarrassment. Until the fifth day when Levy was carrying an exceptionally large stack of books home from the library. The stack was so high in fact that she could only see where she was going if she poked her head around the side of the stack. Unfortunately for Levy, she didn't see the medium size pebble which was on the path from Fairy Tail to Fairy Hills and tripped. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the impact with the ground, but it never came. A strong pair of arms caught her around her waist, her books weren't so lucky. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to see who had caught her, only to see Gajeel. She flushed and began to speak rushingly.

"Oh thank you! How silly of me. I've always been clumsy and shouldn't have tried to take that many books home. Wait... My books!" She yelled before rushing to pick up that scattered the dirt path. Without a word Gajeel began to help her retrieve the books. Once they were all collected, Levy turned to Gajeel to take the books he had collected. He simply huffed at her and began walking toward Fairy Hills.

"Gajeel?" She said confused.

"Didn't you just say that you were silly for trying to carry that many books? So that you don't fall again, I'm gonna take these." He said with a slight hint of pink staining his cheeks, before reaching down and taking the books that were in Levy's arms also. "And these too. You just focus on watching where you're walking, Shrimp." He added with a cocky smile.

"So you aren't mad at me?" She asked quietly while looking down and the ground. Gajeel turned to her with a confused face.

"Why would I be mad at you, Shrimp?"

"Well…um….because of all the things you heard." She replied timidly, while slowly looking up to meet his eyes, her face burning red. He just started laughing but then came over and kissed her before she could figure out what he was going to do. When he pulled back she was speechless and her mouth was open is surprise.

"You think too much." He said while bopping her on the head lightly with his free hand. He had shifted all the books to one stack and was easily holding them balanced in one hand. She clutched her head and shot him an angry look.

"So uh….Do you have _that_?" She asked shyly. Her face started to turn red again. His lips turned up into a smirk.

"Ya wanna see?" He asked playfully. She just gave him a playful smile back.

**End Flashback**

And that was how Levy and Gajeel got together and have been dating ever since.

"Oh, so you and Gajeel have done it already Levy?" Mira asked with her eyes bright. Levy blushed slightly.

"Yes, we did a while ago actually. We had a lot of sexual tension and it all kind of came out once we got together." Levy's mouth dropped. 'Did that really just come out of my mouth?! What the hell!' She thought to herself. All the girls stared at the normally conservative, timid girl. Slowly their faces wore evil grins.

"So secretly our sweet, little Levy is a dirty girl." Cana teased the poor bluenette. Levy turned to her and retorted.

"Oh yea Cana, well tell us about you and Laxus. It isn't like you to be with a guy for so long, so what's the deal. Do you like him?" She said confidently. Laxus' eyebrow twitched, which didn't go unnoticed to Freed, who was right next to him.

"Ok I admit it! I like the guy! It isn't like it's going to go anywhere though! How could he like me?! We all know he isn't that type of guy!" Cana said through gritted teeth. She would have normally been surprised by her honesty, but her thoughts were more focused on the things that she hadn't anted to admit until now. She loved Laxus and for her, it was the worst person to fall in love with.

Laxus felt his heart sink. He never knew that was how Cana felt. He thought that he had showed her that he cared, but it might not have been enough. Well that was going to change. He promised himself that he would tell her his feelings and on top of that show it to her.

"Cana I'm sure that isn't true. I've never seen him act this way with any girl but you, so don't say that until you know for sure." Mira reassured. Erza nodded.

"I've known him a long time and he definitely never paid so much attention to a girl. You should know that too since you have known him just as long." Erza said with confidence. Cana gave her a smile and nodded.

"Well no use dwelling on it right now. This is supposed to be a night for fun. So Erza, how's Jellal doing?" She said giving a sneaky smile. Erza tried to play it off, but it wasn't convincing. She still isn't a good actor.

"He's good. I see him about three times a week when I sneak him into my room." Erza covered her mouth with a look of horror. All the girls were dumbfounded.

"Juvia thought she heard things coming from your room the other night." Juvia said while turning her head to the side. Jellal and Erza's face matched her hair in color.

"So the strict Erza has been breaking the rules by sneaking her secret boyfriend into her room which is supposed to be girls only. I didn't see that coming…" Lucy said still slightly shocked. All the girls nodded.

"Oh so I can finally expect to see the little Erza and Jellal babies that I've been hoping for!" Mira screamed in delight.

"Mira! You're one to talk since I saw you kissing Freed last week in the supply closet at Fairy Tail." Erza shouted back in defense. Mira looked surprised.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag. Hehe Freed and I have been dating for about 4 months now." Mira said happily, without a hint of embarrassment.

"Wait then that means you were dating him when we last had girls night?! But you made it seem like you just had a crush." Erza said surprised by her honest confession.

"Well we decided to keep it a secret for a little bit, but lately we haven't been very secretive. It's too hard for us to hold back our emotions now. The only one who knew was Lisanna who caught us when she came home last month early from a mission. Needless to say she didn't let me live it down since it was a very…unfavorable way to find out about us." Mira said while scratching her head with her hand. Freed sighed. He didn't really care if people knew about him and Mira, but they didn't have to know that much information. It wasn't exactly a good memory for him. Lisanna had only recently been able to talk normally with him again.

"So what you all are telling me is that Juvia and I are the only ones who are virgins here?!" Lucy said surprised. She had known about Cana, but that was it. She would never have guessed that all of her closest friends had already slept with someone and she had no idea.

"Juvia thinks so, but Gray-sama and Juvia almost did the other day." Juvia said with her eyes sparkling.

"But didn't you say that you guys weren't ready?" Levy asked.

"Yes and we have been. It's been rather difficult though. Juvia can be a bit forward sometimes." Juvia said while biting her lip.

"Sometimes." Cana said under her breath with a snort.

"So why haven't you and Natsu gotten hot and heavy yet?" Cana asked the blonde. Lucy fidgeted in her seat on the bed.

"I want to actually, but then I get nervous. What if things change between us after? I'm scared that things won't be the same. I have so much fun the way we are and I don't want it to be ruined." Lucy said honestly, without any help from the truth serum.

Natsu just stared at Lucy. 'How could she think anything would be different? I love her more than anything. Sure I can be an idiot sometimes, but I definitely wouldn't about something like that. Well I'll show her that nothing is going to change.' He thought to himself.

"Salamander are you not pleasing your woman?" Gajeel said teasingly with a smirk. Natsu then punched him square in the face, which sent him flying into Laxus. Laxus stood up with electricity starting to spike around him and an evil frown on his. It wasn't long before the boys, with the exception of Jellal and Freed, were brawling in Lucy's dresser. Unfortunately for the boys, Natsu decided to do a Fir Dragon Roar and instead of contacting with Gray, who had swiftly moved out of the way, the curtain behind him took the full impact. In a matter of seconds, the sheet was a wall of flames, but was soon extinguished by a wave of water. The soaked boys looked out to see Juvia with her hand extended toward the curtain (which she had just put out). Erza, Lucy, and Cana had an angry aura growing around them.

"Oh my hat a surprise." Mira said not fazed in the least. Juvia's eyes rested on Gray and their eyes locked. After a couple of seconds Juvia screamed breaking the silence.

"Juvia can have a mini Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed before picking Gray up and hugging him tightly to her chest. Before anyone could stop her, she bolted out the door still clutching Gray and ran all the way to Fairy Hills giddy with excitement.

"Guess the jig is up." Freed said with a sigh and began to write a rune in the air with his finger. Soon all the males began growing in size. Natsu looked at the fuming blonde and smiled brightly. Before Lucy had the chance to yell at the dragon slayer, he ran over to her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Natsu Dragneel! What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy screamed while hitting his backs with her fists. He then turned to the rest of the people in the room before raising his free hand in a wave.

"See you later!" He said happily and jumped out the window. Everyone stood in silence the faint sound of Lucy's protests fading in the distance.

"Soooo I guess that's it for girl's night huh?" Levy said. The others slowly nodded.

"Well in that case. I think Salamander had the right idea." Laxus said flatly. Everyone turned to him with confusion. He walked over to Cana and picked her up bridal style then walked out through the front door. Cana made no voice of protest, but her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Shall we take our leave Darling?" Mira asked Freed sweetly. He simply nodded and offered his arm. They exited the house also.

"Say Shrimp you want to stay the night tonight?" Gajeel asked the bluenette.

"Yea I think this has been enough excitement for one night." Levy said tiredly.

"Oh it isn't over yet." Gajeel replied with a smirk before he too picked up Levy and dashed out the door. Erza sighed. Jellal came up behind her and hugged her around her waist. He put his lips to her ear.

"So Miss Scarlet are you up for some rule breaking tonight?" Jellal whispered seductively. She giggled and took his hand. She quickly pulled him out of the house and locked it for Lucy. There was silence for a minute.

"Finally. I thought they would never leave." Said a small voice from under Lucy's bed. A small, blue ball of fur emerged.

**The Next Morning**

The faint sound of a click entered the quiet room and the door to Lucy's house opened.

"I'm sorry about the burns Luce. I'll ask Wendy to heal them when we get to the guild." Natsu said to the blonde beside him. Lucy turned to him with a smile before kissing him deeply.

"Well we could always make a few more before asking Wendy." Lucy said seductively, which sent a shiver down Natsu's spine. Natsu growled and lifted Lucy up so that her legs were straddling his waist and he was supporting her bottom with his hands. He carried her over to the bed and set her down while kissing her. That instant Lucy jumped back from Natsu and screamed.

"What?! What's wrong Luce?!" Natsu asked worriedly. Lucy jumped up while clutching her rear. The two glanced on the bed to see it littered with fish bones and some skeletons that still had a fish head.

"HAPPY! I just bought all that fish! That was supposed to last the whole week! Wait until I get my hands on the damn cat! This is fucking disgusting!" Lucy yelled while storming off to the bathroom to take a shower to clean off the fresh fish guts on the back of her thighs. A giggle came from the curtain at the bottom of the bookcase before the blue cat emerged. Natsu simply winked at him as her was leaving through the window.

"Well I better help her clean off that mess." Natsu said before entering the bathroom.

**I had some trouble writing this at first. It took a couple days for me to figure out how to really make this flow with the characters I involved, so I hope it isn't too all over the place. I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review. Love you all!**


End file.
